


When he bought the panties

by postysbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Come Feeding, Dean has a Daddy Kink, Dean has a Panty Kink, Implied dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Spanking, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, also a daddy kink, cas has a panty kink, or at least dean in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postysbitch/pseuds/postysbitch
Summary: They were satiny.A soft pink, a compliment to the growing flush accenting his body; a rosy glow.They cupped his cock and showcased the globes of his ass.In other words: Dean looked drop dead sexy in the panties Cas had bought him.





	When he bought the panties

They were satiny. 

A soft pink, a compliment to the growing flush accenting his body; a rosy glow. 

They cupped his cock and showcased the globes of his ass. 

In other words: Dean looked drop dead sexy in the panties Cas had bought him. 

He laid, skin warm and glowing, with his knees spread and digging into the mattress, head buried into a pillow as he groaned incoherently with every flick of Castiel's tongue against his sensitive rim. His nails were scratching down the blanket, back bowing prettily as Cas admired how utterly delectable his gorgeous boyfriend looked, completely wrecked and strung out over a short time of foreplay. It was a drop of lube there, a scrape down the thighs here, and next thing Castiel knew Dean was pliant and desperate, on the verge of begging Castiel to lick him, finger him, fuck him, suck him, anything to push him over the edge. That was Dean, Cas thought as he ran the flat of his tongue over Dean's hole, enjoying the loud, muffled, yelp and shudder he was responded with. Always so quick to react and please. 

He pulled the thin fabric of the panty back and smacked against Dean's thigh, altering the glow from rosy to red. Dean squirmed and Castiel knew he was close. So damn close to what they both wanted, but knew Dean was too embarrassed to admit until he was too far off the brink to deny himself of the pleasure. Castiel finally licked into Dean's hole, instantly rewarded with a longing keen and another shake. He kept at it, tongue swirling and punching into him, and he could feel how insanely close his boyfriend was. He reached a hand forward and nudged at Dean's head, holding out two fingers. He took them into his mouth and started to suck, getting them wet enough for Cas to pull them back and slowly push the tip of a finger alongside his tongue. Dean outright jolted and pushed his hips back, urging Cas in deeper, or faster, or harder, or for more, just anything.

Then, Dean cracked.

"Fuck my hole, daddy," he sighed into the pillow, hard cock twitching between his legs as he anticipated.

"I'm sorry, baby boy, what was that?" Cas replied smugly, though the breathy strain of arousal was audiable in his voice. 

Dean groaned and hung his head before trying again, lifting his face away from the pillow.

"Daddyyyy, please, fuck me hard. I want it so bad, I want your cock in me. Wreck me, Cas, daddy, please," he panted, still grating his hips back, trying to get Cas' now two scissoring fingers in deeper. 

"Oh, my pretty little boy," Cas purred out, brushing against the bundle of nerves inside Dean. "Would you mind being a bit more specific?"

Dean shouted hoarsely, a bead of precum staining against the satin of his panties.

"Please, daddy, please. I want your hard cock in me, fucking me so hard, so good, fuck me in my panties, make me cream myself like a little whore, fuck me so good, daddy, please," he babbled, heart jumping when he heard the sound of a lube cap clicking. "All of it in me, so rough and fast and good, please, daddy, I need it, I need you so bad, please," he spat out, hands fisting in his hair tightly. 

Castiel grinned, slicking his cock and relishing in the sound of his very horny, very submissive boyfriend actually begging to be rammed into their mattress. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He lined himself up with Dean's hole, holding the back of his panty to a side as he slid in, clenching his teeth in a low his as he pushed on, the heat and the tightness surrounding his cock. Dean's jaw dropped and he scrunched his eyes shut, toes curling and cock pulsing as he held back an orgasm at the feeling of Castiel slowly filling him up. Cas dug his fingers into the flesh on Dean's hips, knowing how much he secretly treasured seeing the marks of possession Cas left behind that only they could see. He bottomed out, both taking a quick moment to hold back and gather their breath, the feeling of simmering heat and fullness too much for a minute. 

"Daddy, fuck me," Dean fluttered out, his voice all kinds of wrecked and Cas slammed his hips forward, sending Dean inches up the bed, the frame knocking back against the wall. It was hard and quick and fast, only small details noticed besides the rough pace Cas plowed into Dean with. Dean wrapping his ankles around Cas' thighs, Cas pulling Dean back even further on his cock, the sharp sting of a hard slap on Dean's ass, the grinding of his hips in response, and finally an especially deep thrust straight on to Dean's prostate. 

He screamed, he couldn't even remember if it was 'Cas!' or 'Daddy!' but he was sure the neighborhood heard as he came, a hot clench in his stomach as he shot his load, hole clenching hard around Cas' cock and fingers digging into the blanket he was sure he shredded it. The smothering of his cock was too hot, too good, and soon after Cas rocked forward and came into Dean, the pump of every shot coating his insides white. 

Dean slumped down, knees still holding him up. Castiel leaned down and sucked dark, purple bruises into his ass cheeks and came down from his blissful high. He pushed a couple of fingers into Dean's sloppy hole and dug out some of his come, chuckling at Dean's gentle moan at the feeling. He pushed Dean to lay on his back and held up his fingers once more, this time coated with his come. His boyfriend latched on to them, sucking and swallowing every drop of come from them, kissing the tips of Cas' fingers when he was done with a shy smile. 

Castiel leaned in and kissed him, their tired bodies eventually falling into each other's and they laid, spent and exhausted, tenderly kissing into each other's mouths until Dean pulled back, too tired to stay awake. 

"What, don't want anymore kisses from daddy?" Cas asked, a sleepy grin on his face. 

Dean slapped his arm, laughing loudly. "Shut the hell up, man, let's go to sleep," he replied, rolling around to press his back against the warmth of Cas' chest. 

"I love you, too, Dean," he murmured.

"Mmm, me too. Go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so this is what happens when I go on Tumblr and find the most steamy content under the "dean in panties" tag! Hopefully you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;) Remember to leave kudos, or if you'd like to, a comment is always appreciated! Thanks for reading, lovelies!


End file.
